


More Than Just Maintaining Cover

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (or more like handsy drunks), Auror Ginny Weasley, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, public fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Tonks and Ginny frequently go undercover as a couple, but they've never had to sell it like this before.





	More Than Just Maintaining Cover

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 20: **Fake Dating** or ~~Fake Married~~.

Ginny shuddered and tried to stay focused. “Don’t you think you’re laying it on a bit thick?” she said, even as she tilted her head to the side to give Tonks more access to her neck.

“Look around,” Tonks muttered into her ear. “I’m not laying it on thick enough.”

A sweep of the seedy club they were in proved her right. Hands were disappearing under clothes, couples were writhing in every corner or shadowy spot. The music wasn’t nearly loud enough. Ginny could hear people moaning, and it wasn’t helping how very turned on she was getting. All Tonks was doing was kissing her neck, but she’d been doing it for long enough now that Ginny was finding it difficult to pay attention to their surroundings.

She was supposed to be keeping an eye out for their suspect, while playing the part of getting off on watching everyone else, but with the dim lighting and the distraction of Tonks’ mouth on her neck, she didn’t think she’d notice if he walked right past them. The dim lighting and a few glamours were keeping their identities hidden, but even if Tonks didn’t really look like Tonks, Ginny was having a hard time stopping herself from imagining they were in this seedy club for real, and not for a mission.

That things might go a little differently.

It wasn’t the first time they’d pretended to date for a mission, with Tonks able to look like whoever she wanted, she often appeared as man with Ginny posing as her girlfriend or wife under glamours. But this?

They hadn’t had to sell it like this before. Nor had Tonks ever remained so similar to her own appearances.

Ginny would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend she hadn’t imagined something like this happening on an undercover mission.

“Stick your hand under my top then,” she whispered, her face burning. She’d rather Tonks stuck her hand somewhere else, but there wasn’t any way she could play that off as just maintaining their cover of two handsy drunks.

Part of her wished the suspect would show up already, but really, she wanted as much of this as she could get, and shuddered as Tonks bit gently at her neck.

“You sure?” Tonks asked, whispering hotly into her ear and flicking her earlobe with her tongue. “Your top is all but see through, I’d have to actually touch you or it would give us away.”

Ginny bit her lip as her face burned and she throbbed and ached between her legs. “Just do it,” she muttered. “He could get here any moment, and we just have to see him meet with the buyer and hand off the potions, then we can arrest him. If we’re just standing around with you pecking at my neck, we’ll draw too much attention!”

Tonks rested one hand on her hip and Ginny tried not to lean into the touch. “I feel like I should at least buy you dinner first, Bats,” Tonks said with a low laugh.

It took every ounce of Ginny’s self control not to take Tonks’ hand and press it between her legs at the sound of that stupid nickname. It wasn’t fair to Tonks to get so turned on by this, but she hadn’t been touched in so long, and she’d spend that many nights fantasising about Tonks that she just couldn’t stop herself.

Really, she’d always had a bit of a thing for Tonks, if she was being honest with herself. She’d been doomed from the moment they’d been partnered when she’d finished Auror training. Agreeing to undercover work had been signing away her sanity. Teams always got too close after being assigned undercover work.

“You buy me dinner all the bloody time,” she muttered, even if most of the time they were undercover and it was the Ministry paying. “People are starting to look.”

That was a lie, but she grabbed Tonks by her long purple hair and kissed her so she wouldn’t look. “Put your damn hands on me before we blow our cover,” she said breathlessly the moment their lips parted.

Tonks only hesitated for a moment more before one hand slid under Ginny’s sheer top and up to cup one of her breasts. Ginny pushed out her chest a bit and was unable to hold back a quiet moan as Tonks’ thumb flicked her nipple.

With great effort, she kept her eyes open and scanned the club while Tonks started kissing her neck again, her thumb still brushing and rubbing one nipple. Even though it broadcast her desire, she pressed her thighs together and sighed. Tonks bit down on her neck and Ginny buried a hand in her hair and held on tight.

“The things we do for our job,” Tonks muttered into her neck. “But from the way you’re fidgeting, you’re either a brilliant actress, or you’re a little too into this.”

Ginny made an embarrassed sound but didn’t refute it. There was hardly any point.

“How about, after we catch this asshole, I take you out for dinner for real?” Tonks asked, leaving her neck and kissing her jaw. “It’s probably overdue, yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ginny breathed before she could stop herself, turning and catching Tonks’ lips in a kiss even though she was supposed to be watching the room.

Tonks kissed her for only a moment before returning to her neck. “Eyes on the room, Bats, or this is all for nothing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ginny muttered, her voice strained as Tonks pinched her nipple lightly.

A quick scan of the club revealed their quarry still hadn’t shown up while she was distracted. If he didn’t show up soon, Ginny was going to lose her mind. That, or shove Tonks’ hand down her knickers. Even more so, now that it sounded like Tonks might not mind. She ached to the thought of Tonks wanting this too.

“If he takes any longer, maybe we should skip dinner,” Tonks said, as if reading her mind. “Do you want me to take you home tonight? Or pretend this never happened like everything else we do undercover?”

Ginny shook her head lightly. “I want you to take me home now. Stupid fucking mission. He should be here by now.”

She scanned the room again, trying to look like she was just watching the other couples about the room. Trying not to look at the door as if she was waiting for someone.

Tonks pressed more firmly up against her side. “How long do we keep this up before calling it a night?” she asked, sliding her hand from one breast to the other, pinching her nipple sharply enough that Ginny hissed and arched her back.

“You’re the senior,” Ginny muttered, pressing into Tonks’ touch and shuddering as she toyed with her nipple more gently. “That’s your call.”

Tonks pressed her forehead to Ginny’s temple. “Don’t tempt me, Bats,” she murmured, before sliding her fingers down Ginny’s torso until they were brushing the skin above the waistband of her tight jeans. “I could do this all night if you let me.”

Ginny bit her lip and glanced around again. There weren’t many regulations about what could and couldn’t happen on an undercover mission. She was pretty sure no one would bat an eyelid if this wound up in their report. They all knew going in that they would have to at least make out for this one, but more likely do more.

Shit, maybe they were always heading in this direction. There were other teams that could have done this mission, but they’d been sent instead. They’d always been too good at their relationship covers.

Tonks’ fingertips toyed with the waistband of her jeans and she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Do it,” she whispered, already aching in anticipation and struggling to keep an eye out for their target.

“You sure?” Tonks asked, giving her earlobe a gentle nip. “Not exactly private in here.”

Ginny growled and grabbed her hand, ready to shove it into her knickers herself when Tonks went tense.

“Shit,” she muttered. “He just walked in.”

“Fuck,” Ginny hissed, letting Tonks’ hand go.

A quick sweep of the club through half closed eyes was all she need to spot him, heading straight for the buyer. She turned and pulled Tonks’ head up, kissing her quickly.

“Finish this later?” she asked, her stomach tightening with the worry that Tonks might not have been serious.

Tonks hummed. “The second we have that scum handed over to holding.”

Ginny shivered and kissed her again before pushing off the wall. She couldn’t wait.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Bats' nickname is a reference to Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex XD


End file.
